Arthur and them goes back to school
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and his friends goes to the forth grade in this story here. This is for back to school story. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are ready to go to school. It is the first day of the forth grade for them and the preschool kids are going to kindergarten that year. So yes they are moving up grades. They are glad they are in the next grade. They love school after all in fact. The forth grade will be good for Arthur and them. And kindergarten for D.W. and her friends. They go to the same school now. That school is Lakewood. They sure love that school. They have Mr. Ratburn who moved up after all in fact.

"Forth grade will be good," said Arthur, "I am glad we still have Mr. Ratburn in fact."

"It sure will," said Francine, "I am also glad we got him this time for the forth grade."

"I love school," said Brain, "I just might start up a study club there."

"I will join it," said Arthur, "A study club is a good idea."

"Same here," said Fern, 'I will also join it in matter of fact."

They arrived at school went inside. Brain talked to Mr. Haney to see if he can start it. He said yes you can. They will get that study club. They went in the forth grade classroom. Five minutes after Mr. Ratburn came in. He is glad to see his old classmates from the third grade plus some from the other third grade classrooms. And one kid who moved there named Frank. He moved there in July in fact. Frank is an Aardvark like Arthur only doesn't have glasses and has hair.

"Mr. Haney said yes," said Brain, "We get the club it meets in the library in this school."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I will join it like i said i would."

"It sure is," said Fern, "I will also join it."

"A study club is good," said Mr. Ratburn, "It is indeed a good idea."

"Yes sir," said Brain, "I am glad we will get it."

Next chapter of this story the study club meets. I hope you like this story here so far. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Study club part 1

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at study club. They know a reading test is coming up very soon. Mr. Ratburn is known for that as well as lots of homework. They know how he can be. But he likes cartoons and games. He is also good at puppet theather stuff. He an be lots of fun in matter of fact. They all like him. They know they can pass to the fifth grade. The fifth grade two teachers is Mr. Hopper and Mrs. Wilson. Mr. Hopper was only there for two years and Mrs. Wilson for six years in fact.

"Study club meeting," said Brain, "Time to head to the library in this school."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I hope Binky comes to it."

"I will be there," said Binky, "As in ready to join it in fact."

"That is good," said Brain, "You sure need it after all."

"That i do," said Binky, "I am not very smart."

They went began to study once they got there. All of their classmates are there and a few from the other forth grade class. They hope more from that class will join it. At least a few more of them. It is open for all students in forth and fifth grades. They was joined by two from a fifth grade class. Them two is Molly and Rattles. Then joined by Prunella. They want to pass to head to middle school. They hope Slink will join it. They will soon talk to him about it in matter of fact of course.

"I hope he does," said Arthur, "You four went from being bullies to being nice."

"I hope so," said Molly, "Our bully days are over."

"I can talk to him," said Rattles, "I hope he will join it."

They talked to him. He agreed to join it. They know he can pass now. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here. I hope you like this story so far. Read and review please.

"Same here," said Binky, "We are in the same group."

"All three of us can," said Molly, "We hope he joins it."


	3. Study club part 2

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at study club for the second time. The reading test is coming up soon. They had fun at school. They love recess the best in fact. They know they must study for that test. They know that Mr. Ratburn likes to challenge people. He also gives out lots of homework as well. They do like him as their teacher. Forth grade is a bit harder than the third grade. They all know that in matter of fact. They have that study club. They all want Buster and Binky to pass to the next grade.

"Study club time," said Brain, "Looks like we have new members."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Yes we have new members in fact."

"That is good," said Brain, "More the better in fact."

"I hope i pass," said Buster, "What about you Binky?"

"I also hope i pass," said Binky, "I already was held back one year is enough for me."

They all studied hard in fact. That test is important in fact. They know it will be harder than the third grade one from before. Because forth grade is higher up. They all hope to pass in fact. That is the first test of that school year. They need to do book reports after that. The next test will either be Math, science, history. That is up to Mr. Ratburn to decide. After study club they went to the tree house to talk. They know that the reading test will happen in a week. So they will need to get ready.

"Things went great," said Arthur, "I am glad you started it up."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "I knew that study club was a good idea."

"I like it," said Buster, "That study club in fact."

"Same here," said Binky, "I am glad i joined it."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

After that they all went home. See what in the next chapter of this story here.


	4. The test

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. It is now time for the reading test. They all studied super hard for it. Once reading time comes it will be time for that test. They had study club in fact. They know they can and will pass it. Even Binky knows he will pass it. They know it is pretty easy in fact. They know study club is working. Arthur and them loves that study club. Brain had a very good idea in fact. That studying is proven to help. They hope they all pass with flying colors in the matter of fact.

"We will pass," said Arthur, "That test in matter of fact."

"We will," said Brain, "We all studied for it in fact."

"I hope so," said Binky, "You know i am not very smart."

"You can and will," said Brain, "You studied as well."

"We all did," said Fern, "Here comes Mr. Ratburn now."

He passed out the test. They are all doing it in fact. They will pass it. As the school day went on they will get them test back graded. They returned to that class. That test is the first one. History test is the next. They know that Mr. Ratburn likes to challenge people. They all like that teacher. He is the best teacher they ever had in fact. That test is now coming back they all passed it. Arthur and Brain got the best test for the boys and Fern and Sue Ellen for the girls. They are all very happy now.

"I knew you could," said Mrs. Read, "Pass that test of course."

"What if i would have failed it instead?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"We would have hired a tudor," said Mrs. Read, "But you did pass it so we won't."

"That is good," said Arthur, "What about you dad?"

"Spank you," said Mr. Read, "Then ground you is what i would have done."

Mrs. Read is against spanking. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	5. Bud and them

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They will soon start studying for the next test which is a History test. The study club members know that for a fact. The ones in Mr. Ratburn's class in matter of fact. The history test is what they learned so far in it. That stuff is on that test in matter of fact. They are talking about study club at recess. They all love study club. Their grades are improving. Brain knew it would work. Mr. Ratburn approves the study clubs works. He is happy for it in fact.

"It is working," said Arthur, "Brain i am glad it is working."

"I knew it would," said Brain, "Here comes D.W., Emily, and Bud now."

"How is study club doing?" said Bud, "I just want to know."

"It is going very well," said Arthur, "One day you can join it."

"I know i will," said D.W., "So will both of you."

Them three is in kindergarten in matter of fact. They don't have test. They don't get homework either. It is kind of like preschool. They know that Tommy and Timmy will also join it one day as well. They know they will. They will join it themselves. They will wait for Arthur and them. John Goldberg is now there to talk with them. He is a friend of Bud. He is a good kid in matter of fact. He is a smart boy. He might dress like a cowboy but he isn't. He is just a regular little boy.

"Hi there," said John Goldberg, "What are you waiting on?"

"Hi John," said Bud, "We are waiting for our siblings."

"That is good," said John, "I know it is Arthur and Ladonna."

"We are done now," said Arthur, "Mom is here for us now."

"Okay," said D.W., "I want Bud and Emily to come with us to play."

Next chapter study club meets again. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	6. We can pass

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They will soon start studying for the next test which is a History test. It isn't very hard but they still must study for it in fact. Studying does help in fact. That test is pretty easy. But knowing Mr. Ratburn they will get harder and harder. As in a challenge in fact. They in fact need that study club. It helps them all pass to the next grade. That study club is the best in Elwood City. Better than Mighty Mountain, PS 22, and even Glenbrook in the matter of fact of course.

"It is working," said Arthur, "I am glad you started this club up."

"It sure is Brain," said Fern, "That is why we call you Brain."

"I knew it would work," said Brain, "It is indeed a good plan in fact."

"The test is in two days," said Francine, "We have one more study time at the club."

"Study at home as well," said Brain, "Not just for the study club."

They got home did their homework before dinner time. After that he went to study for that upcoming test. Arthur sure is in matter of fact. His mom is proud of him for studying for that test. She won't let Mr. Read spank if he fails it. She will just hire a tudor if he does. Nothing more than that. But he will pass that test with flying colors. Him along with Brain, Sue Ellen, Francine, Fern, And George. The rest will pass it like regular students get. That study club sure works very well indeed.

"You can pass it Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I am sure you will pass it."

"I know i can," said Arthur, "Studying sure works good."

"You better pass it," said Mr. Read, "Or i will spank and ground you."

"No David," said Mrs. Read, "Don't scare the boy. We better stop playing favorites for their sake."

"She would hire a tudor," said Arthur, "If i fail that test. I am sure i won't fail it but pass it."

Next chapter is that test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	7. We will pass

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are how taking that History test. That it is pretty easy for now. Knowing Mr. Ratburn they will get harder as the school year goes on. They are taking that test now. That test is the one they studied for. They know they can and will pass it in fact. They took that test. They will all pass it even Binky Barnes. They knew that test was pretty easy but they still had to study for it. They all did study it. So they will all pass. That they will be in fifth grade next year.

"I am sure we passed," said Arthur, "That History test in fact."

"I am sure we did," said Brain, "Thanks to the study club."

"I am sure we did," said Fern, "We studied to hard to fail it."

"I am sure i did," said Francine, "It was pretty easy in fact."

"It sure was," said Buster, "And we studied for it hard in the study club."

They are at recess now in fact. They know that they passed. Two students would get grounded if they fail. Them two is Buster and Alex. Their parents told them that of course. So they must pass it. Mrs. Read will stop David from spanking and grounding Arthur but hire a tudor instead. Arthur doesn't want a tudor so he must pass it. They all passed that test. They are talking about that test now. That test is important. It will be on a big test later in that school year in matter of fact.

"I am sure we passed," said Arthur, "Because if i failed it my mom would hire a tudor for me."

"Lucky you," said Buster, "Not only would my mom hire a tudor but also ground me."

"Same here," said Alex, "But before that my mom will spank me with her right hand."

"I hate spankings," said Brain, "No proof it even works."

"I am sure they passed," said Arthur, "Same as myself of course. I am also against spankings."

They all passed that test. Brain and Arthur got A+'s for the boys and Fern and Sue Ellen for the girls. They won't get in any trouble now in fact. See what happens next in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Science fair coming

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are glad they all passed that test. That test was pretty easy in fact. The test will get harder as the school year goes on. They know how Mr. Ratburn is. They like that teacher in fact. He might challenge people but he loves cartoons in fact. Fern knew what she did to Arthur and said sorry to him. She was wrong to do it. She got a talking to by her parents for it. The science fair is coming up. They will all enter it even Binky in matter of fact.

"I am glad we passed," said Arthur, "And the science fair is coming up."

"I knew we could," said Brain, "I will enter it of course."

"I knew you would," said Francine, "Remember who won it last year."

"It was you," said Fern, "I sure remember it well."

"I am in," said Binky, "You should see what i will bring."

Knowing Binky it could be anything. They will enter it in fact. Arthur will enter it by building scale modal of the solar system. From the sun to the brown dwarf. So it is pretty good sized. They see that scale modal. Mrs. Read is helping him build it. That modal is a good one. He could win it this year. D.W. and Bud will team up to enter it. Buster is with Arthur. It is of the Earth. Not as good as Arthur's though. It is of paper mache. Arthur's is of medal and plastic. But they will be in it anyway in fact.

"I am in it," said D.W., "Bud is my partner."

"I sure am," said Bud, "It is of some kind of paper."

"It is pretty good," said Arthur, "It in fact looks like art."

"It is art," said D.W., "I hope we win it."

"Anyone can win," said Mrs. Read, "I hope one of you wins it."

Next chapter is the science fair. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	9. Science fair and the cheater

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are in the gym for the science fair. Arthur has his modal of the solar system there. It is a working modal as in it is electronic it shows the planets and stuff orbiting a sun with a light bulb in it. He heard there is a brown dwarf in the far end of the solar system. So that is what he put there. A brown dwarf is an unignited star in fact. He could in fact win the science fair. But one person there will try to cheat to win. That person is a girl named Amy Harrison.

"That looks nice," said Brain, "What is that brown thing over there in that solar system?"

"It sure is nice," said Arthur, "That is the brown dwarf at the other end of the solar system."

"Oh yeah," said Brain, "I remember that now."

"I love it," said Mr. Ratburn, "You have my vote because i am a judge in it."

"That is good," said Arthur, "The other two is Mr. Haney and MC of course."

He knows who they are. He knows they are the judges of that science fair. MC is now looking at what Muffy brought. It is small modal walkway. Muffy is into fashion of course. He doesn't like it very much. In fact he hates it. He saw what Binky brought. It is of the moon. He studied about it. It is pretty good but not great. He saw them all. He sees Amy trying to cheat to win so she was removed from the science fair. As in disqulified. She is in fact in big trouble in matter of fact of course.

"Arthur you won," said Mr. Haney, "Amy to my office now."

"I am happy about that," said Arthur, "What did Amy here try to do?"

"She tried to cheat," said Mr. Haney, "She will get detention or something in fact."

"Cheating is bad," said Arthur, "For school in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Haney, "She is indeed in big trouble."

Next chapter they celebrate Arthur's win in the science fair. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. Another test

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are now taking that science test. They studied hard for it in fact. That test might be pretty easy but they knew they had to study for it. That is what they did in fact. They love that study club because it helps children pass to the next grade in fact. Even Binky and Buster is improving. All who joins it improves at school. They know that club was in fact a great idea. They took that test. Then a bit later they went to recess and is talking about that test.

"I am sure we passed it," said Arthur, "After all we studied hard for it."

"I am also sure," said Fern, "I know i studied for it in fact."

"I know we did," said Brain, "Even Buster and Binky in matter of fact."

"I know i did," said Buster, "How about you Binky?'

"I know i did," said Binky, "After all i studied for it hard."

After recess they went back to class. They are getting them back graded. Arthur and Brain cal A+'s on the test for the boys and Sue Ellen and Fern for the girls. They all passed that test. They are glad they will make the next grade which is the fifth grade. One forth grader will fail that year and has to repete that grade. It isn't one in Mr. Ratburn's class. That girl won't join the study club in fact. So yes the one who will still be in the forth grade will get grounded by her parents in matter of fact.

"Good we passed," said Arthur, "I knew we would in fact."

"We sure did," said Francine, "We will go to fifth grade i am sure."

"I am happy we did,"said Fern, "I heard that girl there is doing so good in forth grade."

"I also heard that," said Arthur, "I want her to join the club."

"She won't," said Brain, "She told me that in fact."

They showed their parents they passed that test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	11. We are improving

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are glad they all passed that test. They know test will get a bit harder as the school year goes on. They know how Mr. Ratburn is like in matter of fact. He likes to challenge them. They do know he loves cartoons. That Arthur found that out that one time when he was at their house. He is a good teacher in fact. He is the best teacher in that school. He cares for all his students. So he is also a good man. He is also very smart as well of course.

"He is a good teacher," said Arthur, "He might seem tough but he loves cartoons."

"That is true," said Brain, "I am glad we have him again."

"Third time for me," said Binky, "Twice for third grade and once for forth grade."

"We know that," said Fern, "You have improved a lot."

"We sure do," said Ladonna, "They told me that cross my heart."

He went from having C's when he started forth grade now he gets B's in fact. They know that all in that study club is improving in school. Binky improved same with Buster and Ladonna. They are smart kids deep down. They know that by improving in school they can have a bright future. They are still kids so they love to have fun. They know they can have time for fun. Mr. Ratburn taught them that. That they can have fun. They know that very well in the matter of fact of course.

"We have improved," said Buster, "I am glad we can pass to the next grade."

"We sure have," said Binky, "My parents are proud of me now."

"Study club was a good idea," said Arthur, "That proves it does in fact work."

"I knew it would," said Brain, "I have a good head on my shoulders in fact."

"I sure improved," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

Next chapter they have a pop quiz. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	12. To harsh

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are at recess now talking about the upcoming Math test to study for in study club. That study club is indeed the best in Elwood city. They know it is a bit harder than the test they had before. They know they must indeed study hard for that test. Mrs. Read would ground Arthur if he fails it. She told him that in matter of fact. She is known for being strict. So he knows he must study hard for it. They are talking about that upcoming test now in fact.

"I must pass it," said Arthur, "Or my mom would ground me if i fail it."

"That is harsh," said Brain, "I want to have a word with her after study club."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I hope you will in fact."

"You can count on me," said Brain, "I won't let you down in fact."

"I know you won't," said Arthur, "You are a good friend after all."

After school they met at study club when they began studying for that upcoming math test. That it was a bit harder so they started early. They studied hard on the first day of studying for that test. Binky and Buster as well in fact. They got done with it and then went home. Brain is now talking with Mrs. Read about what she told Arthur if he fails that upcoming test. That grounding isn't the answer for it. That it should only be used if children do bad things in the matter of fact of course.

"You are right," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur you won't be grounded if you fail it."

"That is good," said Arthur, "What would happen if i fail it?"

"Hire a tudor," said Mrs. Read, "I hope you pass it."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Thanks for talking to her Brain."

"No problem," said Brain, "You are a good friend as well."

Next chapter Binky gets a tudor. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	13. Math test coming

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They know that math test will happen in a week. They need to keep studying for that math test. That math test is a bit harder than the one before that. It is also a bit of a longer test. That test is in fact more important than that other math test they had. Mr. Ratburn like to challenge his students to teach them how to be sucessful as adults. That is the idea in fact. Mr. Ratburn is the best teacher in Lakewood. The students sure likes him in fact of course.

"Study club works," said Arthur, "I am glad we are members of it."

"That it does," said Brain, "We hope more members join it."

"I can talk to some," said Francine, "To get some to join it."

"Good idea," said Fern, "I can also talk to some."

"Indeed it is," said George, "I will also do the same."

They did talk to some people. At study club three more joined it. They also have test to study for. The ones that joined it is fifth graders. They are Prunella and her other classmate. They have a science test coming up soon. They are glad that study club is going. They know Brain had a good idea in fact. They know more should join it. The two they wanted to join it didn't join it. They know they aren't doing very good in the forth grade. After study club they went home in matter of fact.

"Study club went well today," said Arthur, "We got two more members in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "D.W. when you go to first grade i want you to join it."

"I sure will," said D.W., "How about you two?"

"I sure will," said Bud, "How about you Emily?"

"I sure will," said Emily, "We can join it together."

Next chapter is that test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	14. The math test

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are now taking that math test in fact. That test they have been studying for it in study club in fact. They know study club is the best club in Lakewood. That club was started by Alan Powers who they call Brain. He is a very smart boy in fact. He knew starting it up was a good idea. It will help Binky, Buster, and Ladonna pass. Them three are good kids but not very bright yet. They can become bright if they study for test and stuff like that in fact.

"I hope we passed it," said Arthur, "That test was pretty hard in fact."

"I am sure we did," said Brain, "After all we studied hard for that math test."

"I sure hope so," said Fern, "That test was indeed pretty hard."

"I think we did," said Francine, "After all we are in study club."

"That we are," said George, "Brain can help me with my delexia i hope."

Brain will see what he can do in fact. It can help him a bit he knows but he wants to overcome it. That will take sometime and they know that. They got their test back graded. Arthur, Brain, Fern, and Sue Ellen got A+'s on them. The rest got B's and higher. Mr. Ratburn is proud of all his students this year. He just might give them a special field trip to reward them. He is glad Brain started study club it sure helps know forth grade is harder than the third grade in the matter of fact.

"I am proud of you all," said Mr. Ratburn, "I hope to reward you kids somehow."

"Thank you," said Brain, "How will you do that?"

"A Field trip i hope," said Mr. Ratburn, "I will talk to the school board to get it approved."

"That is great," said Arthur, "If you need help just ask."

"You can help," said Mr. Ratburn, "From my best four students in fact."

They got it approved. They will go to the near by amusement park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. The IQ test

Arthur and them in Vault hotel

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. They are heading home now. They had a good time at that hotel. They will be glad when they get home though. They all mised home. They will stay there again someday because it is in Elwood City. So they are heading home now. They will never forget the time they spent there. They love that hotel very much so in fact.

"That was an intersting trip," said Arthur, "Glad we took care of them trouble makers."

"Yes it was Honey," said Mrs. Read, "You and your friends did a good job with that."

"Same as me," said D.W., "And my friends as well."

"I sure love it," said Muffy, "It has a nice swimming pool."

"We will return one day," said Mrs. Read, "But now we need to go home."

They took that test as in both forth grade classes. That is a test for forth and fifth grades. That test is indeed a very hard one. That is the hardest test they will take in that school. They will take another in the 8th grade and again in High school in the senior year. Them IQ test are hard to see how smart they really are. They got good scores on their test. But one of the two bad students got the lowest score. That boy is going to be sad and his parents will be angry at him in matter of fact.

"We did good on it," said Arthur, "That boy looks sad for some reason."

"I heard he got a low score," said Brain, "That is what i heard by the way."

"That makes sense," said Fern, "Should someone talk with him?"

"No about that," said Brain, "He never listens by the way."

"I agree," said Arthur, "He will be a special education student soon."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	16. Arthur didn't cheat

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are glad they got good scores on that IQ test they had. They know that one boy isn't happy about that test. Because he got a low score on that test. He will now be going to a special education school called Green Meadows. They are glad they won't go to that Elementary school for they love Lakewood. That boy got grounded by his mom. That he will have to go to Green meadows from now on until middle school. They are now at the park now talking.

"I am glad we did well," said Arthur, "That IQ test that is in matter of fact."

"I am also glad," said Fern, "That one boy isn't happy about the score he got."

"Thanks for starting it up," said Buster, "My grades are improving because of it."

"No problem," said Brain, "How about you Binky are you still improving?"

"I sure am," said Binky, "Thank you for asking."

They had fun at the park and then after that they went home. Arthur is now at home having dinner. After dinner Mrs. Read is talking to Arthur about how he did on that test. That IQ test that is. He did very well on it by the way. He is a smart boy in fact. He might be a bit of a nerd but he is just a regular child. He did better than she expected to. She hopes he didn't cheat on it. She is talking to him about that in fact. He didn't cheat on it in fact. He studied hard for that test is the reason why.

"I didn't cheat," said Arthur, "Who thinks i cheated on it?"

"D.W. said it," said Mrs. Read, "How did you do so well on it."

"I don't cheat on test," said Arthur, "Don't listen to all what D.W. says."

"Very well," said Mrs. Read, "I am going to have a good talking to her."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I hope she listens of course."

She talked with her and she agreed not to bring it up again. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	17. Pretty hard test coming

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They will study for the next upcoming test. They know they will pass to the fifth grade. They know that study club is indeed working after all in matter of fact. That test will be a science test. Arthur and Brain are the best in that subject in fact after all. They know they can and will pass that test in fact. They know the other will also pass even know Binky and Buster will also pass it as well. They are now in study club getting ready to study for that test.

"I can pass it," said Arthur, "After all i am good at science."

"I am also sure i can," said Brain, "That test will be harder than the last one so we start now."

"I know i can," said George, "That we are glad you started this study club up."

"Same here," said Fern, "So yes thank you Brain."

"No problem," said Brain, "Anything to help us pass to the next grade easier."

They are now studying for that upcoming test. They have a month to study for it. That test is indeed pretty hard. They are glad they are starting it now. They know that test is indeed important. It will be on a test later on in the school year. That test is a challenge. Mr. Ratburn likes to challenge his students to do well in life. That test coming up is pretty hard but they can and will pass that test. They know it is best to start now rather than later. That study club is the best in the school district.

"This will be hard," said Arthur, "But i am sure we can and will pass it."

"That it is," said Brain, "I am also sure we can pass it."

"I know we can," said Fern, "What about you two?"

"I am sure i will," said Buster, 'What about you Binky?"

"I know i can," said Binky, "I am glad to be a member of this study club."

Next chapter they get two more members of the study club. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	18. We need study club

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They will study for the next upcoming test again. They know it will be a pretty hard test in fact. They have to study hard for it not just at study club but at home as well. That upcoming test is an important one. That test they must pass to keep from getting a tutor in fact. They don't want to get a tutor. They want to avoid it at all cost. They know they must pass it to keep from getting one. In fact Brain and Arthur could become tutor's in matter of fact of course.

"We must pass it," said Arthur, "That upcoming test that is in matter of fact."

"We sure do," said Fern, "Or we could get tutor's if we fail that test."

"That is true," said Francine, "That test is going to be pretty hard."

"That it will be," said Buster, "What do you think Brain?"

"I know it will be," said Brain, "I am sure we can and will pass it. In fact me and you Arthur could become tutor's."

Arthur agrees with him on that of course. They know that upcoming test might be a bit hard but they can and will pass it. Buster, Binky, and Ladonna needs that study club to pass. Them three need it the most out of that forth grade class. The one's that will fail a test like that is in the other forth grade class. They are glad they have study club. And glad they got Mr. Ratburn for their teacher yet again. They know he won't be their fifth grade teacher. They are now studying for that upcoming test.

"Study helps," said Arthur, "We need to study hard to pass that test."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "I sure need this study club to pass to the next grade."

"Same here," said Binky, "What about you Ladonna?"

"I sure do," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"We know that," said Brain, "I am glad i started this study club up."

Next chapter they add two more members. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	19. Jason and Dennis

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are now studying for that upcoming test in fact. They just got two more members in that study club. Them two is in second grade now in fact. They will indeed pass to the forth grade. Some will get MC, some will get Miss. Sweetwater, and some will get Mrs. Fink. Them two will get MC of course. They would get Mr. Ratburn but he is now a forth grade teacher. Them two will get him for their forth grade teacher. They are now welcoming them two to the club.

"Welcome here," said Arthur, "I am glad you two came to join it."

"Yes indeed welcome," said Brain, "I am glad you two joined our study club."

"Why thank you," said Jason, "My name is Jason Hunter."

"I am Dennis Miller," said Dennis, "We two are best friends."

"Welcome here," said Fern, "You two can sit over there."

One sat next to Binky and the other next to Muffy. They are kind of afraid of Binky because of his size. But he is in fact a genital giant now. That he is no longer a bully. He helps out with the homeless during Christmas time. He won't hurt them two. He will talk to them that they have nothing to fear from him. That he won't want to hurt them. Binky is improving in school as well. He is now a better kid than before. After study club they are talking to him. That Arthur and them as well of course.

"I won't hurt you two," said Binky, "Don't judge me by my size please."

"He is right," said Arthur, "He won't cause any harm to you."

"Okay then," said Dennis, "It is okay Jason he is a good boy."

"That is good," said Jason, "Nice to talk with you."

"Study club over for today," said Brain, "I will see you all tomorrow in here."

Next chapter they study more. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	20. Cindy and Robert

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are now studying for that upcoming test once again. They know that upcoming test will be a bit harder than the one before that. They know they can and will pass that test. They are glad that Brain started study club. They are glad they are getting more members for it of course. They got two more members for it that day. Them two are in the third grade. They will get Mr. Ratburn for the forth grade. They are glad them two's grades are going to improve.

"Welcome you two," said Arthur, "To this wonderful study club we have here."

"Yes indeed welcome," said Brain, "You two can sit over there and we will begin."

"Why thank you," said Cindy, "My name is Cindy Winslow by the way."

"Yes indeed thank you,' said Robert, "I am Robert Winslow for we are twins."

"I can tell," said Arthur, "Just not idenical like Tommy and Timmy."

They know that in matter of fact. They know that Tommy and Timmy can be a handful. But Tommy is becoming nicer as he knows that being good that he will behave better. Timmy not so much. Tommy wants to change for the better. After study club they are now going home. They know that the test is a week from tomorrow. They need to study at home of course. Arthur will do that after homework before his shower. He knows that study must be done not just for the study club in matter of fact.

"Study club is going great," said Arthur, "Do you think D.W. and her friends will join it next school year?"

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am sure they would join it as well."

"Yes next school year we will," said D.W., "After all i will be in the first grade then."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I am glad you and your friends will join it."

"He is right," said Mrs. Read, "Study club is indeed a good club in fact."

Next chapter they get two more members. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	21. Two members from first grade

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school. They are in the study club now studying for that upcoming test on Monday. They know they must study at home over the weekend before they go outside to play. They know that in matter of fact. They know if they get one bad grade on their test then their parents will hire tutors for them. They want to avoid that in fact. They don't want tutors to teach them. They need to study which they will do. The harder they study it the better they will do on it.

"We have two more members," said Arthur, "They are in the first grade in fact."

"Welcome you two," said Brain, "I can help you study to pass to the second grade in fact."

"Yes indeed Brain," said Henry, "My name is Henry Henderson by the way."

"And i am Chad Miller," said Chad, "I am glad to join this study club here."

"We glad you two did," said Fern, "You can sit next to me Henry in fact."

They all studied hard on upcoming test they will take. All grades but kindergarten in matter of fact will have test. They all need to study hard for test. They know that pop quiz's will take place anytime during class so they must be ready for it. They will all pass to the next grade in fact. No members will have to have to repeate that grade in matter of fact. They know that study club does work the way Brain planned for it to go. In fact it is doing better than they planned. They are talking at home now.

"It is going well mom," said Arthur, "In fact we got two more members in fact."

"That is good to know," said Mrs. Read, "You know what will happen right?"

"Yes mom," said Arthur, "You would hire a tutor for me."

"That is right," said Mrs. Read, "That is why you must pass all your test to avoid it."

"Yes mom," said Arthur, "You remind me of that when test is coming up in fact."

Next chapter they will study at home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	22. Binky is gay?

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at home studying. They are studying for that test they have on Monday. They know that test is a challenge as in pretty hard in fact. Mr. Ratburn likes to challenge his class in fact. They know they can and will pass that test. Not so much with Binky though. He isn't at Arthur's house studying in fact. They wonder where he is at. They don't know he is at home doing his own thing. They hope he got enough study in. They will soon call his house. They are talking now about it.

"Mom can you call them?" said Arthur, "To see if Binky is there by the way?"

"Why sure Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I can tell he isn't here in fact."

"I hope he comes here," said Brain, "Or he could fail that test."

"I also hope so," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"I hope he comes here," said Arthur, "After all he is a member of the study club in fact."

She called them in matter of fact. It was proved he is there. Now Mrs. Barnes is a bit angry at Binky for not going to study for it. But then he said he doesn't feel very good. She bought it for now anyway. They got done with studying in fact. They know that study is important in fact. Binky isn't a very smart kid. In fact Binky is a closeted homosexual. He is keeping it hidden from them. He an hide his in fact. Arthur knows Binky is gay for he saw him kissing another boy. He is telling them now about it.

"He is gay," said Arthur, "I saw him kissing another boy the other day."

"I knew it," said Brain, "I hope he comes out of the closet soon."

"I can talk to him," said Arthur, "I will see if he will come out."

"Good idea," said Brain, "He is a good friend of yours."

"That i am," said Arthur, "I will talk to him in fact."

Next chapter is the test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	23. Binky failed

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now taking that test is in fact the hardest test yet. That one in that class will fail that test. That one is a boy. But it isn't Arthur, Buster, George, and Alex. But Binky is that boy of course. His mom will hire a tutor for him. His parents will get him a gay tutor because they know Binky is a gay boy. They knew something was different about told them two he is in fact. They took that test and now at recess talking about it. That what they think they did on that hard test.

"I think i passed," said Arthur, "Binky where was you the other day?"

"I was busy," said Binky, "I was feeling to well is why."

"I hope you feel better now," said Ladonna, "Chicken soup is know to help."

"I sure do," said Binky, "Chicken soup helped me."

"Sounds like an excuse," said Brain, "But we will see if he passed that test."

They returned to class where they got their test back graded. He looked at Binky in you failed kind of way. He gave him back his test with an F on that test. That he got every question wrong. We see him getting yelled at by his parents. They grounded him and hired a tutor. That tutor is a gay boy named Dennis. He and Binky went in the other room where they made out in. They knew they would do that. Now we head to the Read house now in fact. They are so glad Arthur passed that test.

"We are so proud of you," said Mrs. Read, "An A+ says you are smart."

"Thanks mom," said Arthur, "D.W. you will be a member of the study club next year."

"That is good," said D.W., "How about my two friends?"

"Them as well," said Arthur, "I see your friend Bud there."

"Yes of course i am," said Bud, "D.W. is my best friend."

Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	24. Binky comes out

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at study club right now. And Binky is at home with his gay tutor now. Next day he will come out gay. That he loves boys in a romantic type of way. That his parents has no problem with that in fact. Arthur knows he is gay from Bud who saw Binky kissing another boy on the mouth in fact. That he now has a boyfriend which is his tutor who his parents hired. They did that on purpose to find a gay tutor. They are glad they did in matter of fact. The next day at school now in fact.

"Hi Binky,," said Arthur, "How is things going with that tutor your parents hired?"

"Very good," said Binky, "I have something to tell all of you at recess."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "At recess it is in the matter of fact."

"Good time for it," said Bud, "I think i know what he will do in fact."

"Okay then," said D.W., "Bud knows that very well in fact."

Later at recess time near the tower of pain which is the slide/jungle gym. They are all there to hear what Binky has to say in fact. They know it must be big for Binky is a big boy. They know it must be important. They all know he is gay because after all Bud told them that in matter of fact. They know he is gay even before he came have no problems against that. They will soon learn that he has a boyfriend which is his tutor. That tutor is gay in matter of fact. He can't hide his in fact.

"I am gay," said Binky, "I hope you all don't hate because of it."

"We know you are," said Arthur, "Bud told us and we don't hate you because of it."

"That is good," said Binky, "In fact Bud how did you find out?"

"I saw you kissing a boy," said Bud, "On the mouth in matte of fact."

"Oh yeah," said Binky, "That tutor is now my boyfriend."

They are proud of him. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	25. Bud and DW joins

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at study club right now. They got two more students to that study club. They are Bud and D.W. who just wanted to see what it is all about in matter of fact. They was allowed to join it until they get tired of it. Them two are good friends in fact. In fact them two might get married someday. Emily will when she is in the first grade in matter of fact. They just want to know what study club is like in fact. They will join it there now. Arthur and them is talking to them in fact.

"Welcome you two," said Arthur, "I heard you two will join this study club in fact."

"Yes indeed welcome," said Brain, "This study club is in fact a good one."

"Thank you," said Bud, "I was hoping to join it in fact."

"Yes thank you," said D.W., "Until we get tired of it in matter of fact."

"That is true," said Arthur, "The first grade you two and Emily can join it full time."

They aren't going to get tired of it in matter of fact of course. They are now going home after time of studying. Arthur can tell they had a good time in it. They will be in study club from then on. They will talk to Emily to see if she will join them. She said she would think about it in fact. They got home and talking to their parents. That D.W. and Bud joined that study club. They like what they hear in fact. They are glad they was able to join it. They are both smart kids. That Emily also might join it as well.

"I am glad," said Mrs. Read, "You two are smart five year old's."

"That we are," said D.W., "I know i am a smart girl."

"Yes indeed," said Bud, "I am also smart as well in fact."

"I know you two are," said Arthur, "I am glad you two joined."

"I hope Emily joins," said D.W., "Same as James as well in fact."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	26. Emily and Tommy

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at study club right now. They are glad D.W. and Bud are members of that study club there. They are glad they joined it in matter of fact. They are glad Emily decided to join it after all in fact. She is a good friend to D.W. and Bud. They only want one Tibble to join it and that one is Tommy. Tommy is in fact better than Timmy in being nice in fact. So Tommy joined it as well in matter of fact. Timmy is now at home. He wonders why he can't join it now in matter of fact.

"I am glad you joined," said Arthur, "As in you two now in matter of fact of course."

"I am glad i did," said Tommy, "Next year can Timmy join this study club here?"

"I say yes," said Arthur, "But that is up to Brain not me."

"I say yes," said Brain, "Are you glad you joined Emily as well?"

"That i am," said Emily, "I am glad i joined this wonderful study club here."

They studied there for test that is coming up in matter of fact. That test will be pretty hard but they can and will pass it. They know Binky will also improve in matter of fact. That tutor is helping him and is still a member of that study club. They know if they fail just one test they would also get tutor's as well in fact. They know they don't want that. They know some tutor's can be mean and no fun at all. They want to avoid failing test after all. They want to do well at school to move on to the next grade.

"We will pass mom," said Arthur, "You can count on that in fact."

"I hope so," said Mrs. Read, "Because do you remember if you fail a test?"

"I am sure i will," said Arthur, "If i fail a test you hire a tutor for me."

"You got that right," said Mrs. Read, "Study more after dinner."

"Yes mom," said Arthur, "You can count on me of course."

He did keep his word that he studied for it more. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	27. The awful candidate

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at in the park playing there. They know that the park is a good place for children to play in. one bad person running for mayor wants to make the parks illegal for children alone. That he hates children very much so. He is a mean man who wants to pass antichildren laws for Elwood city of course. They know that man will lose that election bad. That the current mayor will be reelected to that office. That along with two regular candidates as well as two write in candidates.

"The mayor is good," said Arthur, "He done a good job in that office and good to us children."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "But that other candidate is an awful man who hates us."

"Yes he does," said Fern, "He is a bad person who hates children for some reason or other."

"That he does," said Buster, "He will lose this election bad."

"I agree," said Arthur, "The mayor indeed will win this election big."

That awful man is at the smallest park giving a speech. When he saw children watching it he called his security who is in fact his goons. That the parents booed him and chased them out of that park. The police then saw what they did and was proud of them for what that man did. That he had his goons remove them from the park which is illegal. They won't allow him and his goons back in that park again. They know he will get some votes from more children hating grown up in matter of fact of course.

"The mayor will win," said Arthur, "He is doing very good in the polls by a lot."

"I agree," said Brain, "He will win this election."

"That he will," said Francine, "This mayor we have is a very good one."

"That he is," said Fern, "My parents is for him like last time."

"Yes indeed," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

Next chapter i need ideas for it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	28. Sarah and Tina

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school in fact. They took a pop quiz that they will indeed pass in fact. They know that a test is coming up so they are in the library at that school where study club meets at. They are welcoming two more members. Them two is named Sarah and Tina. They are both sisters. In fact they are twins in fact. They are getting C's on school work now. They will slowly improve in fact. They are glad Brain started study club up. They know they will improve indeed of course.

"Welcome you two," said Arthur, "I am glad you two are joining us here in the study club."

"Yes of course," said Brain, "Are you two sisters in fact."

"Yes we are," said Sarah, "In fact we are twin sisters."

"That we are," said Tina, "I am glad we are now members of it."

"That is good," said Brain ,"Please do sit in any empty chair."

They took their seats in empty chairs. They then started to study then. They know that study is in fact a good thing. They know Becky had a good idea. They are glad more members are joining that study club. That is the best club in Lakewood. Mr. Ratburn is proud of all his students including Binky. They will all pass to the next grade. They know next school year will be their last year in that school. They know that after that is Middle school. They then will all move to High school in fact.

"Glad more joined," said Arthur, "I am glad you started it up Brain."

"I am glad he did as well," said Fern, "We are all glad we joined it in fact."

"No problem," said Brain, "Binky you are also improving in fact."

"Glad i joined," said Tina, "What about you Sarah?"

"I am also glad," said Sarah, "We will improve in school now in fact."

Next chapter they study more. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	29. More new members

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school in fact. They are all glad they passed that pop quiz that they took in fact. They are now studying for an upcoming test. The newer members see's they are improving in school. They got two more new members. Their names is Ruth and Emily. They aren't realated at all just friends. They are getting C's on school work and such. Their parents said that they should join study club and study more at home they can and will improve in matter of fact of course.

"Welcome you two," said Arthur, "Brain you indeed had a good idea to start this club up."

"Yes welcome here," said Brain, "And no problem at all because this will help our school more."

"Thank you," said Ruth, "My name is Ruth by the way in fact."

"Yes thank you," said Emily, "My name is Emily in fact just not D.W.'s friend named Emily."

"I can tell," said Arthur, "The other Emily is half rabbit and half monkey and you are an Aardvark like me."

They sat down and started to study for upcoming test as well as regular school work as well as homework. They know the school board will write a good check to Lakewood. Principal Haney will love that of course. They gave that school a good check. That school will be the best Elementary school in Elwood City. It will be better than Mighty Mountain in fact. That school will use that empty classroom for the third class for the forth grade. But that will happen next school year and hire another teacher.

"The school got another check," said Arthur, "Thanks to this study club here in matter of fact."

"That is great news," said Brain, "They will have another forth grade class."

"We won't go to it," said Arthur, "Because next school year we will be in the fifth grade."

"That is true," said Brain, "This is indeed the best Elementary school in Elwood City."

"I agree," said Fern, "I am glad we are in study club in fact."

Next chapter they study more in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	30. More study clubs

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school in fact. They are studying for that upcoming test as well as from other classes. They are glad Brain started up study club in fact. Brain knew it would work but did more better than is in fact a good thing. The school board is glad of that in matter of fact of course. They are glad that other schools in the district does. In fact Glenbrook academy also started up one. That only two schools in Elwood city won't have one. Them two is private schools in matter of fact.

We are glad you did," said Arthur, "And look we have two more members now."

"We sure are," said Fern, "Welcome new members to this study club."

"No problem," said Brain, "And welcome here both of you to this club."

"Why thank you," said Harry, "Name is Harry by the way."

"Yes thank you," said Gina, "My name is Gina by the way."

Them two took their seats and they all started to study for them upcoming test. They know them test are a bit harder in matter of fact. They are glad that other schools are starting up study clubs. But now we head to one of two schools that reject the offer to start up study clubs of course. That headmaster is in fact a strict one who thinks one's that get bad grades needs counciling instead. That he is set in his ways of course. Two students there named Mark and Tammy is talking to him about it.

"I say no to that," said the headmaster, "I made up my mind about that of course."

"But it would do some good," said Mark, "That school work and such will improve."

"I said no," said the headmaster, "I think studying should take place at home not here."

"But study club works," said Tammy, "I heard that from my friend Arthur."

"I said no," said the headmaster, "The subject is closed."

Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	31. We can pass it

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school in fact. They are now studying for that upcoming test on Monday in fact. They know that test will be a challenge to them as in pretty hard. They know Mr. Ratburn likes to challenge his students. They like him in matter of fact. They are glad Brain started up that study club in fact. That Binky, Buster, and Ladonna are improving thanks to that study club. That study club is a good club in fact. They know they will all pass to the next grade. They all know that of course.

"This club is good," said Arthur, "I am glad you started this up in fact."

"That it is," said Fern, "I am also glad you did Brain."

"Yes indeed Brain," said Buster, "I am improving in fact of course."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"And same here," said Binky, "My parents are glad i am in fact."

They studied had for that upcoming test. That they got one more new member. A boy named Eric Hartman. He is a bear boy like the Tibbles only older and nicer than Timmy. That he is also better than Tommy in fact of course. They welcomed him to that club. That he is in the third grade in fact. That boy is as smart as Arthur and loves poetry like Fern. They are now at the tree house talking. That it is about how they think they will do on that upcoming test that takes place on Monday of course.

"I think we will pass," said Arthur, "After all we study hard for it in fact."

"I know we will," said Brain, "Studying is proven to help in matter of fact."

"I know i will," said Fern, "After all we study in study club and at home."

"I know i can," said Francine, "We will be in fifth grade i am sure."

"We will," said Arthur, "After all we study for it hard."

Next chapter they study more. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	32. Best club

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school in fact. They are studying hard for that upcoming test in matter of fact. They know that upcoming test is pretty hard in fact. They know they can and will pass that test of course. They know study club is helping them. That Ladonna, Binky, and Buster have improved a lot after they joined it. That test is in fact a challenge. They know that Mr. Ratburn likes to do that to his students. He does in fact loves to watch cartoons and does puppets in matter of fact.

"I know we can pass," said Arthur, "In fact i believe we will pass that test in matter of fact."

"I know we will," said Brain, "I am glad you all joined it."

"I am glad we did," said Ladonna, "I will pass it cross my heart."

"I am glad i did," said Binky, "My tutor is also helping me."

"I am glad we did," said Buster, "After all we study hard to pass stuff."

They studied hard for that upcoming test. They know that test is on Monday and that they will pass it. That test might be pretty hard but with a good amount of study they can and will pass it. They know that after the test that more members will join it. They know test is important in matter of fact. They know later on in the school year a big test is coming. That all the members will pass it. That they will all go to the fifth grade together. They are now at Arthur's house right now talking about them test.

"We will pass," said Arthur, "After all we study hard for it."

"I know we will," said Brain, "Studying is proven to help in fact."

"I know we will," said Fern, "I am glad we joined it."

"I am glad i did," said Francine, "Our parents would be happy when we pass."

"Best club ever," said Buster, "I have improved in matter of fact."

Next chapter they study and go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	33. The Bully

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school in fact. They are taking that test right now in matter of fact of course. They know they can and will pass that test in fact. That also includes Binky in matter of fact. They don't mind that Binky is a gay boy. They have no problem with it. They took that test in matter of fact of course. They are now at recess talking about it. About how they think they did on that test. They know another test is coming up later in the month. They are glad that test is over with. They are glad that one is over with.

"I am sure we passed," said Arthur, "I am also glad it is now over with in fact."

"I know we did," said Brain, "After all we did study hard for it in fact."

"That we did," said Fern, "I am also glad it is over with as well."

"You said it," said Buster, "I am sure i passed it as well."

"I think we all did," said Arthur, "We will soon get them back graded."

They got them back graded. They indeed all passed that test in matter of fact. That Arthur, Brain, Fern, and Francine got A+'s on that test in matter of fact. One new kid there is a bully who will start accusing Arthur of cheating on test. Mr. Ratburn will send that kid to the office many times of course. In fact if he keeps it up he will be expelled from school. That boy is a troubled kid in a broken home. So they will send him to Green Meadows which is the local Special education school in fact.

"I passed it," said Arthur, "In fact i got an A+ on it in fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "But one boy said you cheated on it. That boy over there in fact."

"That boy is a bully," said Arthur, "I don't cheat on test in matter of fact."

"I believe you," said Mrs. Read, "You get off our property now!"

"Thank you mom," said Arthur, "I am glad you took my side in it."

She smiled at him and patted him on his head. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	34. Arthur is smart

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school in fact. They are glad they all passed that test that they took in matter of fact. That test was pretty hard but they all passed it with flying color's in fact. They know they will all pass to the next grade in matter of fact. They are glad they will all go to the fifth grade together. They are glad that even Binky will even move on to the next grade. That they know that upcoming test will be pretty hard like the last one. That test will be a challenge that Mr. Ratburn like to do in fact.

"I am glad we passed it," said Arthur, "Now to study for that next upcoming test in fact."

"Same here," said Buster, "I can see i am improving in school in fact."

"Same here," said Binky, 'I am glad i am improving now."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "I am improving cross my heart."

"That is good," said Brain, "I am glad we will all move to the fifth grade together."

They are now studying for that upcoming test. They know that next test will be a challenge. They know how Mr. Ratburn is in fact. They know they can and will pass all the test that he gives them in fact. That next test will be a pretty hard one in fact. They are now heading home in matter of fact. They are glad they are passing in fact. That they are talking about that they don't need a tutor except for Binky in fact. His parents hired a gay one because Binky is gay in matter of fact.

"We will pass it mom," said Arthur, "We are going to study hard for it."

"I hope you do," said Mrs. Read, "Or we would hire a tutor for you."

"I will mom," said Arthur, "I am a pretty smart boy in fact."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "But what i heard it is a hard test."

"It is mom," said Arthur, 'I will study extra hard for it in matter of fact."

She smiled about that in matter of fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	35. DW grounded

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school in fact. They are studying for an upcoming test that they will take later that month. That test is a bit hard as in a challenge. D.W. thinks Arthur will fail that test and he gets a tutor in matter of fact. She would laugh if he does fail but that will get her in trouble by the way in fact of course. They have two more members of that club in fact. That club is still growing in fact. They know that they must study hard for that upcoming test. Arthur know he can and will pass that test.

"Welcome you two," said Arthur, "To this wonderful study club we have here in fact."

"Yes welcome," said Brain, 'This is indeed the best club in this school here."

"Thank you," said Hank, "My name is Hank Miller in fact of course."

"Yes thank you," said Robert, "I am Robert Miller and we are brothers in fact."

"I can tell," said Arthur, "Welcome here Hank and Robert to this club here."

They then took their seats and they all started to study for upcoming test later that month. They know to start now rather than later so they can make sure they pass that test in flying colors in fact. Later they went home by the way. D.W. greeted Arthur as he came in. She wasn't in study club today because she is grounded for saying that Arthur will fail that test and she would laugh if he does fail it. Mrs. Read knows that won't be funny in matter of fact. So she grounded D.W. for a few days in fact.

"Why is she grounded?" said Arthur, "I just want to know in fact."

"For what she said," said Mrs. Read, "Saying she would laugh if you fail that test."

"That won't be funny," said Arthur, "After all failing a test is bad in fact."

"That is why," said Mrs. Read, "She got a few days grounding in fact."

"That i am," said D.W., "What i did was wrong in fact."

Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	36. Yes i will

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them are now at school in fact. They are in study club to study hard for that upcoming test later that month in fact. They are all glad they joined that study club. They are all improving on their grades. They know if they fail just one test they would get tutor's in matter of fact. They know that studying is very important that it will help in life. They know they would get good jobs that pays very well. They know that next school year they will all move on to the next grade in the matter of fact.

"I love study club," said Arthur, "I see we have two new members here so welcome you two."

"Same here," said Brain, "Yes welcome you two to this good club here."

"Why thank you," said Linda, "My name is Linda Mcneal by the way."

"And i am Eugene in fact," said Eugene, "And thanks for the welcome in matter of fact."

"No problem," said Arthur, 'You two will improve in school in matter of fact."

When them two took their seats they all began to study hard for upcoming test later on that month before Halloween. They know that them two is brother and sister and that they are struggling in school. They know them two will improve in school. They all went home after study club. Mrs. Read wants Arthur to study at home in fact. Arthur said of course he will. That he will do it after he does his homework before shower time and bed. D.W. thinks Arthur will fail that test which he won't by the way.

"Yes mom i will," said Arthur, "Because that test is a challenge of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Studying is very important in matter of fact."

"That i know," said Arthur, "This test is an important one that will be on a test later on in the school year."

"That it is," said Mrs. Read, "So yes study after you do homework."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "We got two more members today."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	37. Tony and Alice

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school now in matter of fact. They are studying for that upcoming test and is welcoming two new members. They know that upcoming test is pretty hard but they know they can and will pass it in fact. They know they will all move on to the next grade in their case the fifth grade which would be their last year there. They will pass the fifth grade next year. They know that there is two middle schools in Elwood City. Them two is East side and West side that one is better than the other.

"Welcome you two," said Arthur, "To this wonderful club we have here in fact."

"Yes welcome," said Brain, "I am glad you two joined this club here."

"Why thank you," said Tony, "Just call be Tony by the way."

"Yes thank you," said Alice, "My names is Alice by the way."

"Just like our middle names," said Francine, "As in me and Muffy by the way of course."

They all studied hard for that upcoming test later on that month in two weeks. They know they must also study at home. That is what they do in fact. They will all pass that upcoming test which will have Mr. Ratburn take them on a good field trip. They know the one's that don't do well won't be able to go on that one. If they all pass that test then they can all go on it. They are at home right now in fact. The Read house that is in matter of fact. Arthur is now doing his homework and going to study soon.

"We studied hard for it," said Arthur, "That i will study for it here later on."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, 'Well it is now dinner time in fact."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "After homework i will study for it."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "That is what i want you to do."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "I know how important studying is in fact."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	38. New bullies

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at the biggest park in Elwood City. They know that is indeed the best park there in matter of fact. They are on the swings having a very good time. They know that new kids came into that city. They see them there of course. They will soon talk to them in matter of fact of course. They have no idea that them new kids is bullies who will start teasing them. That them new kids are troublemakers. That the last city they lived in they got in big trouble by the police and school.

"We can talk to them," said Arthur, "And maybe we can becomes friends of them."

"Yes we can," said Brain, "I would like them to be friends with us if they are nice in fact."

"I hope they are," said Fern, "So lets go talk to them right now."

"I am with you," said Arthur, "Hi welcome here to Elwood City."

"Get lost four eyes," said that boy, "You must be a nerd in matter of fact."

They then started to tease them all because they look different and such. Them two kids are bullies in matter of fact. That them kids will get in lots of trouble in fact they would arrest them. Then their parents came over to them as in Mr. and Mrs. Read that to not tease them. They made fun of all but Binky because he is a big boy. Binky was a bully before he gave it up. Binky knows that being a bully is bad. The bad kids mom picked the bad kids side that not to talk to them in matter of fact.

"I don't like them," said Arthur, "Not just them two kids but them parents as well."

"Same here," said Fern, "They must be a family of bullies in fact."

"I think so," said Francine, "They took their side in matter of fact."

"Time to go home," said Mrs. Read, "For we will start making dinner."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I had a good time anyway in fact."

Next chapter they return to school. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	39. Tommy changed

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in matter of fact of course. They are all in study club right now studying for upcoming test in fact. They are glad that two more members joined that study club. That them two is Tommy and Timmy Tibble in fact. Tommy is now more behaved than before. That he is growing up but not so with Timmy in fact. They are glad they are in that club now. D.W., Emily, and Bud are looking at them right now in fact. They know how the Tibbles can be but knows Tommy is nicer now.

"Welcome you two," said Arthur, "I am glad you two came to join this club here."

"Yes welcome," said Brain, "Just to be safe is to sit apart in matter of fact of course."

"Thank you," said Tommy, "I have changed in matter of fact."

"You was better before," said Timmy, "You was a lot like me in matter of fact."

"I changed," said Tommy, "I also hope you change as well in matter of fact."

They sat apart and was good in matter of fact. Brain knew making them sit apart would work out for the best. They are glad Tommy had changed for the better. Timmy is still the same as he was in matter of fact. They know Tommy is a better boy now. That he gets in less trouble than he used to. That Timmy isn't going to change anytime soon. They all went home after study club. At the Read house Mrs. Read is now talking with Arthur that to see if Arthur needs a tutor anyway in matter of fact.

"I don't need one," said Arthur, "After all i do get good grades in matter of fact."

"You could do better," said Mrs. Read, "After i want you to be a lot like Alan who you call Brain."

"I still say no," said Arthur, "After all i have study club in matter of fact."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "I remember that now. How is study club going in fact?"

"Very good," said Arthur, "Tommy and Timmy joined that club that Tommy changed for the better."

Mrs. Read smiled at that in matter of fact of course. Next chapter i need idea. See what happens next chapter here.


	40. Why mom?

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in matter of fact of course. They studying for that upcoming test in the study club there in fact. They know that study club is the best club in Lakewood. They are smart kids all of them in their own way. Arthur is the second smartest boy in that study club in matter of fact of course. They are glad that all the members will pass to the next grade. They are glad Brain started up that club. He is a very smart boy in fact. Arthur may look like a nerd but Brain is a nerd in a way.

"We are glad you did," said Arthur, "And welcome you two new members to this club here."

"That is good," said Brain, "And yes welcome to this club you two."

"Thank you," said Margaret, "I am glad i joined this club here."

"Yes thank you," said James, "I am glad i joined this club here."

"Welcome you two," said Molly, "I am glad my little brother is here in fact."

They all took their seats and began to study for upcoming test. They know that them two will improve in school. They are glad Margaret who is a good ballet dancer is also struggling with her grades. That if she got one failing grade in a test she would get a tutor. She doesn't want a tutor by the way in fact. But if she got to chose one she would pick Brain because he is very smart. They are at home right now in fact. She is looking at the brochure about a tutor. Arthur wants to know why in fact.

"Why ae you reading it?" said Arthur, "I just want to know in matter of fact."

"Just in case," said Mrs. Read, "If you fail a test in matter of fact."

"I won't mom," said Arthur, "After all i study for test in study club and here."

"You never know," said Mrs. Read, "I want you to study hard for test."

"I am smart mom," said Arthur, "After all i do get good grades."

She smiled at him and went back to reading it. Arthur want her to stop in fact but she won't until she is done with it. Next chapter i will need some ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	41. Arthur won't get a tutor

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in matter of fact of course. Arthur is still confused because his mom is thinking about getting him a tutor. So he talked about it to his friend Alan Powers who they call Brain about what his parents might do. He told him that he will talk to them after school and study club to talk some sense into them. They are in study club right now. They did study hard for that upcoming test. They did get two new members to that club. They welcomed them to that club and they studied.

"I am glad you will," said Arthur, "After all i don't want a tutor by the way in fact."

"I will try," said Brain, "You are a smart boy in matter of fact."

"We can all try," said Fern, "Arthur you don't need a tutor in fact."

"That is right Fern," said Arthur, "Glad you can all help with that in fact."

"No problem," said Francine, "I could teach you to be better at sports."

They all talked some sense into them in matter of fact. Plans to hire a tutor is cancelled. That he would only get one if his grades starts to slip. They won't hire a tutor for him. They all know Arthur is a smart kid in fact. Francine will teach him to be better in sports in fact. Later Mrs. Read went to go talk with Arthur that it wasn't her or his dad's idea but that neighbor woman. They had that talk and had that neighbor arrested for interfering with their family. They are glad they had that talk.

"I am glad," said Arthur, "That we won't get a tutor and that woman arrested."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "It is none of her business in fact."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Glad i won't be getting a tutor in fact."

"Unless your grade slip," said Mrs. Read, "In fact we would hire your friend Alan who you call Brain."

"That is good," said Arthur, "If my grades slip i would count on Brain."

They hugged in fact. I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	42. Woman hearing

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in matter of fact of course. Later that woman will have her first hearing that day. That woman can face up to five years in prison in fact. After all she tried to make Mr. and Mrs. Read to hire a tutor for Arthur. They know she is a bad woman in matter of fact. They know she will go to trial in matter of fact. They want to see her go to prison. They are there by the way. The Judge is a bear man named Martin Winslow. He is one of the best judges in that county in fact.

"I hope she is guilty," said Arthur, "That woman in matter of fact is a bad woman."

"That she is," said Fern, "I am glad she will go on trial and is found guilty."

"I will see to it," said the DA, "She will be convected for the evidence points to her."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I am glad you are doing this case."

"No problem," said the DA, "After all this case is a good one."

After the hearing they all went home. They are glad that woman will go on trial. The DA has a strong case against her. The defense is weak in matter of fact of course. They know the jury won't be any of them. That it will be some teachers from Lakewood there. Like Mr. Ratburn, MC, and Mr. Marco. That even Ms. Morgan from Elwood city preschool. They are glad that case is a strong one not a weak one. They know the defense witnesses will be bad people who was in prison for a time.

"It is a strong case," said Arthur, "Against that bad woman in fact."

"Same here," said Mrs. Read, "After all she did break the law."

"I hope i never," said D.W., "Go on trial that is in matter of fact."

"I hope you never do," said Mrs. Read, "You have got less bratty in fact."

"Time to study," said Arthur, "For that upcoming test in matter of fact."

Next chapter trial starts. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	43. Trial begins

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school in matter of fact of course. Later that woman is now on trial. The DA is starting it off. By law the state always goes first in matter of fact. That woman has a weak lawyer who lost more cases than won. That one is the cheapest one she could afford in matter of fact of course. She will most likely lose and sent to prison for up to five years. After the first day the opening aguements are done. They are in the hallway of that court house talking about how things went there.

"The state did a good job," said Arthur, "And that defense did a pretty bad job in fact."

"I agree," said Brain, "The state has a strong case against her in matter of fact."

"That they do," said Fern, "I think she will be convected which i would love."

"I know she will," said Bud, "After all the state has a strong case against her."

"That they will," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

After that they went home and still talking about that they don't need a tutor anytime soon. They sent that brochure as evidence against her. They would hire Brain if Arthur's grades starts to slip. They trust Brain with that more than the others. They won't hire a gay boy like Binky's parents hired for Binky. They know Brain is straight in fact. Arthur is also a straight boy in fact. It was proven when he got a crush on his video game playing babysitter. Arthur's grades won't slip in matter of fact.

"Brain would work," said Arthur, "If my grades indeed do slip in fact."

"That it would," said Mrs. Read, "We would never hire a gay boy in fact."

"That is good," said Arthur, "That is what Mr. and Mrs. Barnes hired for Binky in fact."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "I am sure your grades won't slip."

"That is good," said Arthur, "You do know i am a smart boy."

She smiled at him. Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	44. Bud's power stare

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now playing on the playground. They are having such a nice time at that park there. They have no idea that Helicopter parents are on their way there to boss them around. To tell them how to play which is none of their business. They are members of that one political party called safety first party. They will lose when the next Mayor Election is done. They are for the current Mayor of course. They are glad the is the Mayor is doing such a good job there.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Buster, "This is the best park in Elwood City in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Brain, "I am so glad we came here as well."

"I sure love it," said Bud, "How about you as well?"

"And same here," said D.W., "This park is the best of course."

They are having fun there in matter of fact. Just then those Helicopter parents came in the park and is walking to them. They are the two founders of that new Political party. They will try to tell them not to swing that high. They only want to to swing very low which is little if no fun at all. They will stand up to them in matter of fact. They are against that political party. They want that party to shut down. They know that party is very unpopular of course. They will be glad when it shuts down.

"Stop going that high," said that mom ," You should swing like my kids are."

"Go away," said Arthur, "You aren't our bosses in matter of fact."

"Like he said," said Brain, "Go away and leave us alone."

"I will deal with them," said Bud, "By giving them my power stare. Admit it go away!"

"Yikes that is freaky," said the dad, "Let's get out of here."

They cheered for Bud. Next story they return to school. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	45. No new study club

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are in study club getting ready for the test a week from Friday. They got two more members today in it in matter of fact of course. Them two is Michael and Janet. They are brother and sister of course. They are glad they will join that club there. They are glad they are. They are struggling with their grades of course. They will start improving soon in fact. They will pass them test of course. They are welcoming them to that club there.

"Welcome you two," said Arthur, "I am this club is still growing which i love of course."

"Yes indeed welcome," said Brain, "I indeed had a good idea here in fact."

"Thank you," said Michael, "I am glad to join this club of course."

"Same here," said Janet, "I am glad to join this good club here."

"I love it," said Buster, "I have improved in school in fact of course."

They are glad that club is still growing in fact. One other boy there wants to start up his own rival study group. That he wants to compete with them of course. He isn't as smart as Brain in matter of fact of course. He is as smart as Ladonna which isn't very great. She is strong in matter of fact. But they know Bud is stronger than him. He is strong for a Kindergarten kid in fact. He is also a member of that club there. That boy is talking with Principal Haney to see if he can start up another study club.

"Two is better than one," said that boy, "After all we can use any room as meeting place."

"I say no," said Mr. Haney, "We only need one in matter of fact."

"Two is best," said that boy, "After all if stores can compete so can we."

"I said no," said Mr. Haney, "Now go back to class right now."

"Go back there,' said the hall monitor, "After all he already did say no."

Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	46. Bakery fire

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are now studying in that study club when they saw a firetruck going down the street. They have no idea that the local bakery is burning and it just opened a week ago. They loved that bakery in matter of fact of course. They went outside and saw it is on fire as in that bakery down the road. They are sad it is burning in matter of fact. They wonder if it was arson or an accident. They are glad the fire department came to put it out in fact.

"The bakery," said Arthur, "I loved that place they had good soup and bread."

"That they did," said Buster, "They also had good pies in fact."

"The best pie," said Arthur, "Now it is on fire in matter of fact."

"I also loved it," said Brain, "I hope they have insurance in fact to rebuild it."

"We all did," said Fern, "Look they just put it out in fact."

They are glad that fire is now over with in fact. They went to study a bit more and they are now heading home. They saw that fire. They told their parents about what happened to that bakery. They are sad that bakery is now burned. They are glad they still have the sugar bowl and Brain mom's ice cream shop. They are now having dinner there as in the Read family. After that they are talking about that fire. That Brain believes it was caused by bad wiring in matter of fact. They are talking now in fact.

"I loved that place," said Arthur, "Now that place is burned in fact."

"Same here," said D.W., "They had very good pie there."

"That they did," said Mrs. Read, "I sure wish they can rebuild it."

"I hope they do," said Mr. Read, "They had good soup and bread there."

"That they did," said Arthur, "I am glad they put it out in fact."

Next chapter they investigate it. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	47. It was Arson

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are studying hard for that test on Friday in matter of fact of course. After that they are helping to investigate the fire that happened at that bakery. They are sad that bakery is burned in fact. They loved that place in matter of fact of course after all. They know it might be arson in matter of fact. That it was caused by a new group of bullies who just moved to Elwood city. They are calling themselves the new kid order in matter of fact.

"I think arson," said Arthur, "It doesn't look like it was an accident of course."

"I agree," said Brain, "I believe it is arson of course."

"I agree," said fire chief, "In fact that is what it is of course."

"Who would do that?" said Fern, "I just want to know."

"Not sure," said Buster, "I know it wasn't any of us of course."

They investigating more and saw some evidence a paint of the new kids order. Then the police arrested them five bad kids. They are in big trouble now. They will be charged as juveniles in matter of fact. That is what the law says in that state. That children shouldn't be charged as adults unless it is for murder. No one died in that fire after all. They will go to juvenile hall in matter of fact. Them kids that did it is Hunter, Marcus, Randy, Tammy, and Tiffany. They are bad kids after all in matter of fact.

"They are bad kids," said Arthur, "I hope they get expelled soon."

"That they are," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"I am sure they will," said Brain, "Once they heard what happened."

"I hope so," said Buster, 'What they did was bad after all."

"That it was," said Bud, "I heard what happened after all."

Next chapter bad kids go to court. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	48. We are happy

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now in matter of fact. They are taking that test now in matter of fact of course. They are looking forward to Halloween when they go trick or treating. They love all the free candy that they will get on that night. They all love Halloween very much after all in matter of fact. They are at recess now talking about how they think they did on that test. They are also talking about Halloween after all in fact. They know that in ten days they will be going trick or treating that night.

"I am sure we passed," said Arthur, "After all we studied hard for it. And looking forward to Halloween."

"I know we did," said Brain, "We are all looking forward towards Halloween."

"I will be happy," said Buster, "You know i am not very smart but i love Halloween."

"I sure love it," said Fern, "This Halloween will be fun."

"That it is," said Binky, "After all you know i love Halloween."

They returned to class after recess and lunch they went back to class. They are all very happy that they all passed that test. They are all looking forward to Halloween. They have their costumes hanging up for them to use on that night. They love Halloween because they have fun doing it. They heard one man will be giving coupons for glasses. They know most children don't wear them. Arthur is the only one in that group who wears them. One student there wears contacts after all in fact.

"We passed mom," said Arthur, "That test in matter of fact of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "You might need to avoid a certain house."

"What house?" said Arthur, "I just want to know of course."

"The one down the road," said Mrs. Read, "He is a dentist who is giving out floss."

"I sure will avoid it," said Arthur, "That is a bad for a Halloween treat."

Next chapter they will go to the park in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	49. Clown scare

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now playing. They are getting ready to play hide and seek by the way in matter of fact. They love going to that park in matter of fact. They have no idea a man dressed as a clown is heading to that park. That one isn't that one who really is a clown just a man dressed as one in fact. That man wants to abduct some children in matter of fact. That man has no idea that all in that group has cell phones in matter of fact. That one of them will call the police on him.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here by the way."

"Same here," said Buster, "This is indeed the best park in Elwood city."

"That it is," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"I sure love it," said Bud, "I am glad we came here after all."

"I love it," said D.W., "I am glad we all came here in matter of fact."

Just then that man dressed as a clown entered that park. They first think it is that one clown but now they see he isn't. They heard about that clown thing in matter of fact. They see he is eyeing them in matter of fact. So Arthur called 911 on him in matter of fact. The police then came and arrested that bad guy. They saw he planned to abduct some children to hold them for ransom. He can get up to twenty years in prison. They are glad Arthur called the police or they would have took the little kids.

"I am glad they came," said Arthur, "That is that clown thing we heard about of course."

"I am also glad," said Bud, "He would have taken me for sure."

"Same as me," said Emily, "I am glad you called them in fact."

"And same here," said D.W., "Maybe even the Tibbles in fact as well."

"He might have," said Tommy, "I am glad the police came in time."

Next chapter they return to school. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	50. To strict

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now in fact. They are in the study club that is getting more members and will study for that big test coming up. They know how Mr. Ratburn is like in matter of fact. They know they all must start now in matter of fact. They are all going to pass to the next grade in matter of fact. Them three who is joining is also going to pass to the next grade as well. They know them three students in fact. Them three is Lydia, Marina, and Jenna Morgan in matter of fact.

"I am glad you came," said Arthur, "I am glad you three are joining this club here."

"Yes welcome," said Brain, "I am also glad you three will join us."

"Why thank you," said Lydia, "I am glad to join this club in fact."

"Yes thank you," said Marina, "I am glad to join it as well in fact."

"Thank you," said Jenna, "That test coming up will be hard in matter of fact."

They all studied hard for that big and hard test. They know they can and will pass it in matter of fact. They know they all must study at home not just that club. They know the study club is the best club in Lakewood Elementary school. They are now heading home of course. Later at the Read house they just had dinner in fact. They are talking about what would happen if Arthur fails that upcoming test. That they just wouldn't hire a tutor. But they will ground him in matter of fact as well.

"I will study now," said Arthur, "So i won't fail that upcoming hard test."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Because if you fail it you would get grounded."

"That is why i will," said Arthur, "Why ground me over something like that though?"

"This book says so," said Mrs. Read, "This is a parents guide book in fact."

"I hate that book," said Arthur, "No wonder you play favorites."

She will seek counciling in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	51. DW grounded again

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now in fact. They are in the study club that studying for that hard upcoming test in matter of fact of course. They know that test is hard but they can and will pass that test. They are glad they are in study club. If it wasn't for that then Buster and Binky would fail that test in matter of fact. They are going to pass it because of the study club. They are glad it was started up in fact. Brain had a great idea in matter of fact. He is a very smart boy in matter of fact.

"I am glad you did," said Arthur, "After all it is helping Buster and Binky to pass in matter of fact."

"We are all glad you did," said Fern, "You are the smartest boy we know."

"Why thank you," said Brain, "I am glad it is working very well indeed."

"It is helping me," said Buster, "After all i have improved after all in matter of fact."

"Same as me," said Binky, "After all i am improving as well in fact."

After that they all went home in matter of fact. Arthur did his homework before dinner in matter of fact. Then after dinner he went to study for that hard upcoming test. They see he is studying for it after all in matter of fact. They are glad he is in matter of fact. They know he will pass that test in matter of fact. Well all except D.W. of course. She is annoying in matter of fact. She will soon get in trouble for bugging Arthur when he is studying for that upcoming test. Saying she wants to play.

"I want to play," said D.W., "We both know you won't pass it so play with me."

"Not right now," said Arthur, "And i will pass that test after all in fact."

"Play with me," said D.W., "I want to play with you."

"Mom she is bugging me," said Arthur, "Saying she want to play and i am studying."

"D.W. your grounded," said Mrs. Read, "For bugging him when he is studying for his test."

D.W. is mad now in fact. She is a brat. Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	52. A bad dentist

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now in fact. They are studying for that upcoming test that will take place in mid November in fact. They are getting ready for Halloween when they go trick or treating. They all do love Halloween in matter of fact. They will get lots of good candy and some candy that isn't good candy in matter of fact. They love to get free candy. They will avoid some houses in matter of fact. That one house is a dentist who plans on to give away floss. So they won't go to that house in fact.

"We will avoid it," said Arthur, "That is the house of a dentist who will give out floss."

"We sure will," said Fern, "That Dentist should be ashmed of himself."

"We sure will," said Buster, "That the day after it will be busy for them."

"That is true," said Brain, "We will avoid his house in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I am glad we will go to most houses that gives out candy."

They talked to Mr. Ratburn that a Dentist will be giving out floss as Halloween treats. He said he will have a word to that man. That floss isn't good for Halloween treats. That Dentist thinks he is doing kids a favor in matter of fact. The police will get involved when they hear about that. They all told him not to be giving out floss on Halloween as treats. That good Dentist gives good candy not dental stuff unless it was tooth awareness day. That is when that stuff should be given on that day.

"I tried," said Mr. Ratburn, "But he says floss is the best."

"At least you tried," said Arthur, "I hope the police has a word with him."

"They will try," said Mr. Ratburn, "The is a new Dentist in town in fact."

"I won't go to him," said Arthur, "The one i go is a good man."

"That he is," said Fern, "I go to him myself of course."

The police told him but he said floss is best. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	53. Bad woman

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now in fact. Mr. Ratburn had a long talk to that Dentist with the kids after study club. They talked him into giving good candy so he can get more kids on the days after Halloween. They all love Halloween in matter of fact. They are glad they talked some sense out of that man in matter of fact. Then they heard about a woman who will give fat letters to kids who she calls fat. The Mayor heard about that and is going to talk to her. That if she gives out fat letters she will be arrested.

"She might be arrested," said Arthur, "Fat letters is bad on Halloween of course."

"That is true," said Fern, "And what is it takes a village to raise a child means?"

"I have no idea," said Francine, "Do you know by the way Brain?"

"I sure do," said Brain, "It is an old African proverb that is sadly true."

"I hope she is," said Binky, "I would get one if i go to her door."

Then the Mayor then went to talk to that woman at that house. He told her don't give out fat letters to certain kids or she will be arrested. Then she decided to back off of course and not give out fat letters as treats. Then after a bit they all went home in fact. Arthur and them are studying at their houses after they did homework. Then after dinner he studied some more. He is now in the bathroom took off all his clothes and got in the shower. He is naked of course in matter of fact of course.

"This feels nice," said Arthur, "Taking this nice and hot shower in the buff."

"I am next," said D.W., "In fact i want you to watch me take my bath."

"Of course," said Arthur, "Just don't come in right now."

"Any reason?" said D.W., "I just want to know."

Because i am naked," said Arthur, "The fact is i am a boy with boy parts."

She remembers that now in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	54. Test passed

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now in fact. They are now taking that test by the way in matter of fact of course. They love Halloween by the way of course. They will all love going trick or treating this year by the way. They know going trick or treating is a good thing. They are sure they all passed that test by the way. They are glad that Dentist will be giving candy instead of floss. They would throw them away if they would have gotten them by the way in matter of fact of course.

"I am sure we passed," said Arthur, "That way we can all go trick or treating by the way of course."

"I know we did," said Brain, "After all we all did study hard for that test."

"I hope so," said Fern, "That test was hard by the way of course."

"It sure was," said Buster, "I hope we all did pass it of course."

"I hope so," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

They all went back to class after recess by the way in fact. They all did pass that test by the way. They are glad they will pass to the next grade. They know next school year will be their last year at Lakewood. Then after that they will head to middle school and high school and some to college. They all went home after that of course. The Read family is glad Arthur passed that test. They saw that he got an A+ on it they was more proud in fact. They are talking right now in matter of fact.

"I studied hard," said Arthur, "That is of course why i passed it with flying colors."

"You are smart," said Mrs. Read, "You are as smart as you friend Alan Powers who you call Brain."

"Not sure about that," said Arthur, "But i know i am smart in fact."

"You might be," said Mrs. Read, "After all you didn't cheat in fact."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Studying is why i did very well indeed."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	55. Bad Helicopter parents

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park right now in matter of fact. They are having lots of fun there playing on the swings in fact. They know that Monday is Halloween in matter of fact of course. They all do love Halloween in matter of fact. They will go to more houses this year in matter of fact of course. They will get lots of candy on that night in fact. They have no idea that Helicopter parents is on their way to the park. That they will try to get Arthur and them not to swing that high and to look at their kids.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "And think Monday is Halloween in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "And i also love Halloween in matter of fact."

"Best park here," said Francine, "It is better than the other two in matter of fact."

"I love it," said Muffy, "This is the best park in Elwood city."

"That it is," said Brain, "I am glad we came here of course."

Then them Helicopter parents then entered that park. They saw Arthur and them on the swings. They put their kids on them swings. Because they are Helicopter parents they only allow them to swing only a little bit in matter of fact. They then started to talk to Arthur and them to swing like their kids are. That they are going to high in matter of fact. They are ignoring them in matter of fact of course. Then after a bit they talked to a security guard who threw out them Helicopter parents from that park.

"Glad they are gone," said Arthur, "We know what to do on the swings."

"Same here," said Fern, "Now we can go back to play."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "They might be members of that party."

"I agree," said Brain, "Glad we have good parents in fact."

"I love this place," said Buster, "Glad Halloween is in two days."

Next chapter is Halloween. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	56. Halloween

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now having a good Halloween party there. They know it is Halloween in matter of fact so they will go trick or treating that night. They are having lots of fun at that party there of course. They are glad that Halloween is here. They will get lots of good candy that year of course. They know to avoid a certain house because he is giving out coupons for glasses in matter of fact. They know what house it is anyway. So they won't go to that house in matter of fact.

"I love Halloween," said Arthur, "We will have fun going trick or treating this year of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "Halloween is sure lots of fun of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "We must avoid that one house in fact."

"Yes of course," said Brain, "That man is giving coupons for glasses in matter of fact."

"I sure will avoid it," said Buster, "After all most of us don't wear glasses except for Arthur and Lydia."

They will all avoid that house in matter of fact. They then went trick or treating later on that day as in fact night time of course. They are getting lots of good candy of course. They then all went to Arthur's house after they was done trick or treating. One man and his wife started up a program to exchange candy for healthy snacks. They won't go to it in matter of fact. They heard about that program and is talking about that in matter of fact. They are glad they won't go to it of course.

"I won't go there," said Arthur, "Halloween is about candy not healthy food."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I am against that program of course."

"We all are," said Francine, "I am sure that program will flop."

"It sure will," said Brain, "Except the health nuts will send their children's candy there."

"It will flop," said Mrs. Read, "I will make sure of it in matter of fact."

That program failed of course. Next chapter i will need ideas. Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story here.


	57. Last chapter

Arthur and them goes back to school

* * *

Arthur and them is at school right now of course. They will soon start studying for an upcoming test after all of course. They know it isn't going to be hard as the big test was but they still must pass it of course. They know if they fail one test they get tutor's in fact. They know that upcoming test will be a math test of course. They know math is very important after all. They all had a good time trick or treating last night which of course was Halloween. They are talking about that now of course.

"I had fun," said Arthur, "I sure did enjoy Halloween of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "I loved Halloween this year of course."

"Same here," said Brain, "I loved Halloween this year of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "Halloween is sure fun after all of course in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Francine, "I am glad we had fun last night of course."

They know they must study for that upcoming test of course. So they studied for it of course after all in fact. They will pass that test of course. They are glad that Halloween went very well for them. They know they will go trick or treating next year. They all went home. After that they had dinner then went to church for the all saints day mass. They had a good time there. They are glad they went to it of course. They are at the Read house right now. They love that church of course in matter of fact.

"I loved it," said Arthur, "I sure love All saints day of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"Same here," said George, "I am glad we came here."

"I loved it," said Buster, "I am glad we came here tonight."

I will make a sequel to this story here. I hope you love this story here. The end.


End file.
